


Prelude

by HexWritesFanfics



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Prelude, moved from wattpad, will probably post the full-length fic later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexWritesFanfics/pseuds/HexWritesFanfics
Summary: They knew each other before their realities collided.This was how they met, before fate thrust them into a tragedy.





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> So I may or may not be moving my full-freaking novel-ish TG fanfic to this platform after this prologue because there is a lot of chapters to put in.

The sky was an endless azure, no traces of the fluffy white clouds or even the thundering storm clouds that rumbled throughout the night. The sun shining so strongly in the heavens and the cooling breeze made the morning much more bearable to be about.

Makine Hanami wished there were more patches of grass to curl her toes in at Kamii; the dewy feeling of wet grass after a storm gave her a sense of peace, something that had been elusive of her for quite some time. Wet concrete would have to be a close second against her bare feet.

"Hana-chan, every time I find you, you have your shoes off after a storm. You're the only weirdo in this entire place!"

Mizuki Yuna walked toward the sky-gazing brunette, teal eyes glittering in amusement in spite of her stern tone. She tossed her black hair over her shoulder, her lips curved into a smile as Hanami turned her crimson gaze to Yuna instead of the sky. "Do you think the souls of the dead fall back to earth when it rains?" asked Hanami, pushing a lock of light brown hair behind her ear. It was a thought that often plagued her every time the rain came down. Yuna wouldn't have been surprised if Hanami had been out on her porch all night, just watching as Tokyo was cleansed in the storm.

Yuna knew her best friend, however; there was a reason she posed the question. "I'd like to think so," she answered, softly, before she linked her arm with Hanami's. "We can talk more about that later. I have a surprise for you!"

Hanami raised an eyebrow, knowing Yuna understood when she made the facial expression.

Yuna grinned. "Get your shoes back on and follow me."

Hanami shrugged blithely, slipping her slightly damp feet into her sandals and adjusting the strap of her bag. Yuna's grin widened as she grabbed Hanami's hand and tugged her along. "Yuna," Hanami managed, managing to keep her stride in spite of Yuna's grip on her slender wrist. "What is this surprise?"

"Well, since I am bad at keeping anything a secret, I have friends for you to meet!" replied Yuna giddily, her eyes bright. Hanami narrowed her eyes slightly as a soft frown crossed her features. Yuna had been Hanami's only, dearest, and closest friend; she hadn't bothered making any others, as new people seemed to bother her. Yuna glanced at Hanami over her shoulder, a smile still on her face. "Hana-chan, you know I wouldn't introduce you if they weren't nice guys," she said, her voice soothing. An assurance, Hanami knew, because Yuna was right. She would never expose Hanami to anyone she thought was a bad person. "And besides!" continued Yuna, teal orbs twinkling in mischief. "One of them is shy like you. You two would get along fantastically!"

"You're the only one in Tokyo that would ever say  _fantastically_ , I know it," murmured Hanami, but her soft tone bore no malice or frustration toward Yuna. A giggle bubbled from Yuna's lips and she quickened their pace. "You love me, Hana-chan," she cooed.

A soft smile curved Hanami's lips. "Yeah, I know."

                                                                            

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Nagachika!" Yuna had tugged Hanami to the large courtyard where students would mingle in front of the student café, calling out to the blonde standing at one of the numerous tables where a raven-haired male sat with a book. The blonde grinned brightly, so much so that Hanami was strongly reminded of the girl holding her by the wrist. "Hey, Mizuki, it's about time you showed up!" he said by way of greeting, raising a hand. His brown eyes were bright, but Hanami could see that he wasn't only as bubbly as he appeared. "Is this that friend you were telling us about? She's a looker!"

Hanami blinked in surprise before she turned a cautious gaze at Yuna, who laughed. "I told you she was cute, didn't I?"

"You got me beat. You're right, she's cute!"

"Hide, I think that's making her uncomfortable," the dark-haired boy spoke then, his tone soft as his grey eyes flickered to Hanami, a shy, but reassuring smile gracing his features. Yuna grinned, gently tugging Hanami over to put her on display, Hanami stumbling slightly at Yuna's action. "This," Yuna announced proudly, "is my very best friend, Makine Hanami. She's in the Pharmacy Department and just too damn shy for her own good!"

"Yuna," muttered Hanami, heat rising to tint her pale cheeks pink, but Yuna merely beamed at her as she gestured grandly to the boys. "Hana-chan, these are the friends I was telling you about! The blonde here is Nagachika Hideyoshi-kun--"

"You can call me Hide, though!" Hide interjected with a grin.

"—Yeah, Hideyoshi is a mouthful, his words not mine; and that gentleman over there with the book is Kaneki Ken-kun, Hide-kun's best friend!"

Kaneki waved shyly and Hanami found her gaze drawn to him. His own cheeks were tinted pink, but Yuna said that he was shy, hadn't she? There was an earnestness in his grey eyes that Hanami couldn't help but meet his gaze; however, there was something else, something familiar.

"You're the famous Hana-chan that Yuna-chan talked about," Kaneki murmured, the smile more polite now. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Hanami nodded, averting her eyes. Her tongue dried inside of her mouth, her heart pounding up to her throat. Yuna pouted, grabbing onto Hanami's arm. "Hana-chan, now isn't the time to be shy and quiet! You need to break out of your shell!" she chided.

"This is like looking into a carnival mirror!" laughed Hide, rubbing the back of his head. "Spitting image of how I act with this guy!" He jabbed a thumb in Kaneki's direction, but the raven-haired boy seemed rather used to Hide's antics. Hanami sighed, gently prying herself from Yuna to sit on the bench opposite of Kaneki.

It was then that Yuna had the mischievous glint in her teal eyes. "Hey, Nagachika-kun, come with me for a sec. I forgot something back in the classroom," she said. Either Hanami was imagining it or Hide had the same mischievous glint that Yuna sported in his eyes. "Sure thing," he replied. "Yo, Kaneki, keep Hana-chan company, will ya?"

"W-Wait a second!" Kaneki shot to his feet, a deep flush tinting his cheeks, but Yuna and Hide dashed off before he could finish. Hanami watched as he sat back down, apparently embarrassed by his own behavior as he rubbed a hand against his face.

The brunette's eyes flickered to the tabletop, discomfort gnawing at her innards.  _Damn it, Yuna._  She had never been alone with anyone besides Yuna, much less a male student at Kamii University. Kaneki seemed just as uncomfortable at being alone with her and Hanami was with him.

After a few heartbeats, Kaneki sighed heavily and closed the book his was reading. Hanami's eyes darted to the cover.  _Dear Kafka...?_  she thought, frowning softly.  _I wonder what kind of book that is..._

"Hana-chan?" Kaneki's voice broke her reverie and Hanami's head snapped up from the book cover, quickly enough to startle the boy. "I-I'm sorry if that was too informal of me!" he backtracked, another flush blooming on his cheeks, his eyes widening in his flustered state. "You just looked interested in the book title so I thought—"

"I-It's fine." Hanami finally found her voice, her low murmur silencing Kaneki's harried flow of words. "You can call me Hana-chan if you want to; I don't mind very much."

"Oh." Kaneki's entire body sagged with relief as though Hanami had lifted a heavy burden off of his shoulders. "Do you know of Takatsuki Sen's work?" he asked, looking rather eager all of a sudden with bright eyes and a ready smile.

Hanami slowly shook her head. "I...didn't read much as a child, but I was always fascinated by books. I was always curious about the stories behind the cover," she answered, the words burning her tongue so much she wished she could chew it off. "You seemed rather enthralled by the book. Is it...is it good?"

"Yeah. There's just something about her writing style that just draws me in." Kaneki looked at the book fondly before, so suddenly yet so minutely, sliding the book toward her. "You can borrow it since you look very curious about it. I won't spoil anything for you so that way you can enjoy it."

Hanami's eyes widened, wringing her hands together against her lap. "I couldn't, it's your book-"

"Exactly, which means I can lend it to whomever I want." Kaneki smiled at her and Hanami felt her heart jump to her throat again. "It'll be nice if we both can talk about the book after you finish reading it."

Hanami's heart raced, Kaneki's words and actions bringing a lump into her throat, as she reached for the book he so kindly pushed into her direction. Her fingers gripped the book gingerly, lifting it from the table. "Thank you," she whispered, holding the book to her chest as though it were a crying child. "I'll take care of it while it's in my care, I promise."

There was a kindness in Kaneki's grey eyes that nearly stopped her heart. "I know you will, Hana-chan."

                         

* * *

 

 

Hanami barely remembered Yuna and Hide returning after that moment. She pondered on that strange sensation as she sat on her bed inside of her apartment, the walls a shield for her solitude as moonlight streamed through the windows. Time seemed to stop during the briefest exchange with Kaneki that resulted in Hanami having a possession of his in her care for the time being. Red eyes fixated on the cover, the words  _Dear Kafka_  drawing her eyes as though it were a magnet. The index finger of her right hand slowly traced the words before it slid to the corner, lifting the cover to open the book.

There had to have been something wrong with her; Hanami's heart had never galloped so furiously from within her chest like this. Even though the book was likely sold by the truckload in bookstores, owned by thousands, there was a strange feeling of intimacy that weaved through her blood.  _But why?_ Something as innocent as lending a book to someone shouldn't have invoked such a strong reaction...

Hanami shook her head, trying to calm her erratic heart before she wound herself up further. Instead, she turned the page of the book, diving into its pages, lulled by the words, the eloquence that spoke to her on a molecular level. It was as though in some way, the book reached deep into the chambers of her heart and took root there, beating every syllable, every imagery, and every emotion into her body.

And her heart beat its thanks for the person who opened this new world to her until she could no longer keep her eyes open.

                                                                                         

* * *

 

 

It had taken Hanami a week to finish  _Dear Kafka_ ; and yet,  _finish_  was the wrong world to use. She had finished the book the day Kaneki lent it to her, but she couldn't help reading it again. However, this book didn't belong to her and it was time to return it.

Inhaling shakily, Hanami walked through Kamii's large campus, already used to the mingling students and the numerous departments for fields of study. She didn't have class on this bright Tuesday, but she wanted to see Kaneki to return the book. She gripped the strap of her bag, keeping it steady on her shoulder.  _Thanking him is on the to-do list today,_ she told herself. She was at this school without Yuna to do the talking for her. She had to show her gratitude on her own.

Crimson eyes darted around the university before landing on at a nearby table with chairs on opposite sides of each other. Occupying one of the chairs was unmistakably Kaneki Ken, another book in his hands, and Hanami felt the creepings of disturbance in her heart. How she could recognize him after a few encounters was astounding to her—and bordering onto disturbing.

 _This is no time to be scared._  Hanami strode over to where he sat, ignoring the dregs of nervousness that knotted the pit of her stomach, quiet as a mouse. Strangely, as though he heard her footsteps, Kaneki lifted his head from the book and his grey eyes widened in what Hanami hoped was happily surprised. "Hi, Hana-chan. What are you doing at Kamii? I thought you didn't have classes today."

"I don't—wait, how did you know that?" Hanami asked, tilting her head with a slight frown.

A light pink hue dusted Kaneki's cheeks as he averted his eyes bashfully. "I asked Yuna-chan."

"You...asked about me?" Warmth seeped into her chest at the notion. The only one who truly wondered of her whereabouts had always,  _always_ been Yuna.

"That's okay, isn't it? I know we don't know each other very well right now, but..." Kaneki trailed off nervously and Hanami almost wondered if the poor boy ever talked to any girl outside of Yuna, even when their interactions were minimal. Her mind nearly ran off with the thought before Hanami jerked herself back into why she was on campus in the first place.

"Actually, I came by hoping to see you. So I can return your book." Hanami opened her bag, pulling the book out carefully, before handing it back to Kaneki. The raven-haired male took it from her and gently placed it atop his open book before his eyes flickered to her shyly. "Did you like the book?" he asked.

Hanami beamed a soft smile at his question. "I loved it. Thank you for lending it to me."

"A-Anytime!" Kaneki smiled back, gesturing for Hanami to take the seat across from him, which she did without hesitation. "If you ever feel like borrowing another book, I've got plenty that I can lend you."

"I couldn't ask that of you. It'd be much better if I had some of my own." Hanami placed her hands atop the table, lacing her fingers together. The warmth was still spreading within her, but it was coupled with a nervousness she couldn't truly comprehend. His kindness overwhelmed her and caused her to lower her eyes, but yet that  _something_ that caught her when they were first introduced still nagged at her. It was familiar, but from where...?

Kaneki looked at his books, smiling softly as though those novels were his most treasured companions. "It'd be nice, though. I feel bad, in a way; you haven't read a book even though you wanted to."

Hanami shook her head, shivering as a slight breeze caressed them, her hair shifting with the wind. "That's not your fault. Everything was just..." she exhaled heavily, wishing she could just swallow her words, "...complicated."

"I won't ask if you don't want me to."

"Thank you for that."

Silence hung between them; however, unlike the uncomfortable silence of their first meeting, the current silence was full. Warm, even.

"Hana-chan?" Kaneki's voice was soft, his grey eyes trying to catch Hanami's downcast gaze. Nervousness crawled up her throat like bile and Hanami forced herself to raise her eyes. She inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm her nerves.  _Nagachika Hideyoshi was right_ , she thought dryly. She and Kaneki were too alike for their own good.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked softly.

Kaneki nodded, his expression shifting minutely to attentiveness. "Sure."

"You're always alone, aside from hanging out with Nagachika." Hanami's eyes narrowed softly at the dark-haired male. "Why is that, Kaneki?"

Kaneki averted his eyes, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. "I'm not that social. Hide understands me the best, after all; we've been friends forever."

"Well then," Hanami rest her elbow against the tabletop, propping her cheek against her palm. "Is it all right if I try to understand too? Since you and I are alike?"

Kaneki blinked in surprise. "But you're never alone. You're always with Yuna-chan!"

"It's the same way as you and Nagachika. Yuna just knows me the best." Hanami smiled softly. "She isn't scared of me because of my eyes."

"Why would your eyes be scary?" Kaneki's eyes widened slightly in surprise that matched his voice. "Your eyes are really pretty."

Hanami recoiled, her eyes widening as her hand slowly dropped from her cheek. "What...?"

Kaneki's cheeks turned redder, as if he just realized what he had said out loud, but it was too late to take the words back. His eyes darted to the table, no doubt avoiding her gaze so that he could say what he wanted to. "Yuna-chan told us that you were really sensitive about how people treat you after seeing your eyes. I thought she was just exaggerating until we actually met," he murmured. He took in a breath before he lifted his eyes to meet her surprised ones, grey clashing with crimson. "I think...I think your eyes are really pretty. They're unique, like you."

There it went again. Her heart was hammering in her chest and heat was rising to her cheeks, tinting the pale flesh pink. Her head was spinning and her blood zoomed through her veins. She had to go, to run before this strange sensation completely knocked her off of her feet. Hanami pushed the chair back, getting to her feet. "I...I have to go," she stammered, gripping at the strap of her bag as though it were her lifeline as she quickly turned away to leave.

"Hana-chan, wait," Kaneki called to her, his voice pleading, and Hanami dared to look back. He was on his feet and she could see his eyes trembling, as though he was afraid he'd scare her off. There was something else in his eyes; a flicker.

_A shadow. Just like her eyes._

Cheeks darkening into deep red, Hanami tore her gaze away and ran, as fast as she possible could. She didn't understand why her heart beat so furiously around Kaneki.

But it scared her.

                                                                         

* * *

 

 

"Hana-chan?" The loud knock rang off of her apartment door and Hanami curled up in her bed, cotton sheets wrapped tightly around her. She knew it was Yuna; her best friend was the only one who knew where Hanami lived.

"I'm coming in," announced Yuna from the other side of the door and Hanami could faintly hear the jingling of keys. While she was thankful that she made the spare key for Yuna in any event of Hanami being sick to go to class, she partly wished that was the only reason her friend would just enter. Hanami heard her door swing open and Yuna coming in, shutting the door and locking it behind her. The sound of something heavy hit the wood floor and Hanami peeked toward her bedroom door as Yuna strode in, donning her lavender sweater and blue jeans. She bounced onto Hanami's bed, splaying herself on the mattress at Hanami's feet. "You feeling okay?" she asked. "You haven't been in school for a few days."

Hanami curled further inside of her blanket, her fingers clutching at the material for anchor. She remained silent, knowing Yuna would continue her thought and surely enough--

"Hide-kun and Kaneki-kun asked about you. Kaneki-kun more so; did something happen with you two?"

Hanami buried her head inside of her blankets. Of course Kaneki would ask; she was the run who ran off as though the devil had come for her. He had done nothing wrong.

He'd done nothing but compliment her eyes, the only part of her that she hated the most.

"Hana-chan?" Yuna's voice was gentle, the mattress creaking as the dark-haired girl turned to recline on her side. "What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything to me," whispered Hanami, but she didn't dare move; Yuna knew her the best and even if Hanami chose to lie, her friend would see the truth.

"Then what happened?"

"My heart just...it races when I'm near him. Ever since we met and it scares me." Hanami was surprised she could get all of that in one breath, much less in a sentence. She didn't dare poke her head out to see Yuna's reaction to her words, but Yuna released a sigh.

"Hana-chan, I think you're in love."

"What?"

"It's either that or you're terrified of Kaneki and that boy is hardly dangerous."

Hanami poked her head from her bundle of blankets, glaring slightly at Yuna. "Hardly dangerous is an understatement."

"Fine, he's dangerous for  _you_  since you have a crush on him." Yuna smiled at finally seeing Hanami's face, nudging at her foot with a knee before her expression became serious. "I'm happy for you, though. This is the first time you've genuinely liked a guy since you came to this school and all this started because of a book."

"It started because you introduced us," retorted Hanami, plopping her head on her pillow. She was silent for a moment before she continued. "He has the same eyes as me, Yuna."

"The same eyes? You don't think...?"

"I don't know. I don't want to ask because we're not that close. But I recognize that feeling I get around him now."

"What feeling?"

"Loneliness."

Yuna was silent as Hanami's words sunk in. The ravenette knew what the brunette meant; being friends for so long, how could she not? Yuna flopped onto her back, staring at the ceiling before she spoke carefully. "Hide-kun told me that Kaneki-kun was going on a date tonight, Hana-chan."

Hanami inhaled inaudibly, but not once did she make a move to show how the news affected her. Why should she be bothered? Because of some small possibility of having a crush on him? He was free to date whomever he pleased!

 _But why does it bother me?_ Hanami wondered, as a strange, sick feeling oozed into her heart, winding its stalks within and around the organ. She recognized the ugliness of jealousy; she felt it before. However, she never felt it whenever it came to "having a crush" or remotely "love". She doubted it was due to either of those reasons.

"Hana-chan?" Yuna's hand landed on Hanami's leg in comfort and Hanami could only sigh again.

"Whomever he's going out with tonight must be really pretty," she mused aloud, her eyes staring at some corner of her apartment without really seeing it.

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be? And don't say because of a crush."

"That was exactly my reason, but since you so adamantly deny that it's a reason--"

"Because it isn't a reason."

"My point is, I'd be upset if my crush dated someone else. It'd mean I missed out."

Hanami rolled her eyes before proceeding to bury herself back into her bundle of blankets. She bunched herself up into a ball, cursing herself within for running away and cursing herself for how easily swayed her heart appeared to be.

Yuna opted to stay the night, something Hanami never refused and with her mind jumbled as it was, it was quite needed. While she and Hanami were about to stream a low-budget horror movie after a hectic dinner and playfully fighting over who would take a turn in the bath, both in their pajamas and bundled with blankets, Yuna's cellphone chimed loud enough to tear through the drywall. Frowning, Yuna tossed off her blanket with gusto, bouncing to the edge of the bed to dig into her bag before finally pulling out the ringing smartphone from its hiding spot. "Huh, it's Hide-kun," she announced.

"So answer it," Hanami replied, bringing her knees up to her chest, her back against the wall. Yuna nodded, accepting the call and pressing the phone to her ear. "Hide-kun? Hi, what's up?" she greeted.

She was silent, listening to whatever Hide was saying before she suddenly let out a sharp, "What? When?"

It was barely a second before Yuna replied, "We're coming. We'll meet you there, just keep us posted if you make it there before we do."

"Yuna? What's wrong?" Hanami tilted her head, concern brewing within the depths of her stomach, mingling with the sensation that something was wrong.

Yuna turned her teal eyes toward Hanami, her expression grim with worry. "Hana-chan, get your shoes on. We're going to the hospital."

Hanami's eyes widened. "Hospital? Why--"

"Kaneki-kun was in an accident, Hana-chan. We have to go."

Adrenaline fired through Hanami's body, propelling her from where she sat. Her mind was centered on getting to the hospital as quickly as she was physically able; she was barely aware of jamming her feet into her shoes, barely aware that Yuna seized her hand. All Hanami knew was that she was running, her heart pumping into overdrive, and she only prayed that when they arrived that they wouldn't have to attend a funeral.

It was mere minutes and yet each second dragged in its own eternity before Hanami zeroed in on Yuna's voice calling out for Hide, right as her eyes focused on the worried blonde, standing outside of the hospital. He chewed on his lower lip, brown eyes drawn with so much concern that Hanami felt a lump in her throat. He gave a brisk nod, leading them inside of the hospital to sit at the waiting room.

"Hide-kun," Yuna murmured softly, "how is he?"

"Dunno. He's been in surgery for a while." Hide collapsed onto a chair, scrubbing a hand over his face. "He put me as his next of kin, so all I know I know is that he was in a real bad accident and they're giving him a transplant."

"From who?" Hanami managed to find her voice, ice sheening her blood.

Hide shrugged. "From what they could tell me, the girl he was with when the accident happened."

"Jesus," whispered Yuna, teal eyes loading with tears. "I can't even think of how...God, Hide-kun, I'm so sorry."

Hide shook his head. "Let's just hope he pulls through. If we lose hope, he might wimp out on us," he replied, trying to keep his voice strong, but Hanami could hear the tremors of worry. She lowered her gaze to the pristine tile floors, a low droning aching on her ears.

"He was worried about you, Hanami." Hide's voice caught Hanami's attention as crimson eyes flew to meet concerned brown orbs. "You weren't in school today. Even excited about his date as he was, all he could talk about was hoping you weren't sick."

"Why?" Hanami wished she could suck the word back into her mouth as soon as it passed her lips. Her expression crossed into a soft frown of confusion. "We aren't close, not like you how and he are. I..." She trailed off, biting down on her tongue mercilessly in hopes of tearing it off.

Yuna watched her with concerned eyes, but Hide spoke softly. "He cares about you, whether you two are close or not. You bonded and that's what's important. If you didn't care about him at all, you wouldn't be here, right?"

He hit the nail so blatantly on the head that Hanami couldn't even find it in herself to refute his statement. Her vision watered, blurring, until burning tears trailed down her cheeks and her hands covered her face. Deep within the recesses of her heart, Hanami prayed.

She prayed to whatever god existed that Kaneki Ken pulled through.


End file.
